Against the Jedi Code (Rewrite)
by FreeWritingGeek22
Summary: This is a rewrite from a short I did several years ago. It's set right after Ahsoka goes on the run in the last episodes of Star Wars: the Clone Wars season five about Ahsoka on the run from the Jedi and Anakin being a great Master (strictly a brother/sister relationship). A little something I thought should have been in the Clone Wars.


**This is a rewrite from a short I did several years ago. Its** **set right after Ahsoka goes on the run in the last episodes of Star Wars: the Clone Wars season five. I was looking over it, and thought my writing has improved so I decided to write it again and repost it. I hope anyone who reads it enjoys.**

 **Also I don't claim to own Star Wars or it's fantastic characters, just my idea for this short.**

 _Against the Jedi Code (Rewrite)_

Coruscant…the lower levels.

Dark, grimy streets, echoing with age and blood stains from battles never seen by the sun, stretched and arched in every direction. Stale air filled the smoggy alleys, and drenched the sidewalks in steam from the ventilation. Forgotten scum lay forgotten in tattered coats, and large cloaks along the streets sides, hoping someone might lend them a credit or two.

It's in this dark world, far below the glistening city of Coruscant's surface, that Ahsoka Tano wandered. She was hidden beneath a dark cloak, her nerves still on edge feeling entirely alone. It had been a close call, too close. It wasn't like she hadn't been chased after before, but this was different. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought she'd be running from the Jedi. Or the clone troopers she trusted her life with. From her own Master.

None of it made sense, who would want to frame her? Why her?

Until she had her answers Ahsoka planned to stay out of sight. She refused to be blamed for something she did not do. The very thought of going on trial sent bitter anxiety through her slender shoulders and down her tiered legs. She didn't know how long she walked for, or when she decided to find a quiet alley to truly catch her breath and think, but she at that moment she didn't care.

Setting herself deep within the alley's shadows, Ahsoka pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs. All her frustration withered out through a long breath, and the few tears she'd been too busy to let fall finally trekked down her face, and dripped onto her knees.

She really had know idea what to do. All she could think about was the feeling of people she trusted chasing her down like an unwanted animal. In all honesty, despite how he'd pursued her like the rest, all Ahsoka wanted was for her Master, Anakin Skywalker to be there with her.

He was always, _"The guy with the plan."_

They'd been through so much together, she had to believe he would help her see to it that the Rokarian Dirt-Fish who framed her was captured. She and he, would smile devilishly at the Council, and the Senate when they found out that they'd been wrong. It would be very Un-Jedi like to gloat, but for a few short moments it would be worth it.

The very thought sent the faintest hint of a smirk tugging at her lips. It was ripped right off when a small noise shook Ahsoka from her thoughts.

On instinct she silently got to her feet, and reached for the single lightsaber at her hip. She'd made a mistake, not away for a full rotation, and she'd already let her training slide. Her emotions had gotten the best of her, and she failed to sense his presence. It was him, sure as day it was him.

Anakin dropped down in front of her from the rooftops. He pulled the hood from his cloak down, his body visibly relaxed at the sight of her.

"Master?" Ahsoka questioned, still feeling edgy from the days events. She didn't draw her lightsaber, but she didn't move her hand away from its cool, metal hilt either. Her eyes flittered around the alley, half expecting to find Rex, or one of the others hidden in the shadows waiting for the command to pounce.

"Ahsoka," Anakin reached out to her, "it's just me Snips. Promise." His voice seeped concern, and desperation.

Still Ahsoka hesitated.

"I'm not going to let you fight this alone Ahsoka. I can't be here with you, but I need you to know that I believe you. I'm on your side. Earlier when I chas—"

Ahsoka moved her hand away from her lightsaber and held it up to stop her Master. He didn't have to justify his actions, she already understood. As much as it hurt that he was on the opposite side of the chase, he had his reasons.

"I know, Master." Ahsoka finally relaxed her muscles, and stood down from her defensives stance.

Anakin's blue eyes clouded with relief for half a breath. He nodded at her.

"So you wondered all the way down here alone?" Ahsoka asked him, "I'm not sure thats such a good idea Master, you might get yourself into trouble." She teased him.

"Me?" Anakin pressed a hand to his chest and snickered, "Never." But then his face fell serious again, "I wanted to make sure you were okay." He met her eyes.

 _No, I'm not okay._ She wanted to say. "You know me Master, a little game of chase isn't something that easily brings me down." She said in a much graver tone than she intended. Sighing deeply she gave him a weak smile, and let her guard down so he could better sense her through the force. Her way of telling him how she felt without having to use words.

Anakin's eyes grew sad, and he opened his arms, offering her a small amount of comfort. Any other day she would have scuffed, or teased him about being a youngling…but today she took his offer, just this once. He hugged her protectively, keeping her safe from the furies of the galaxy.

"It's going to be okay Snips." Anakin said in a husky tone. A few stray tears found their way down Ahsoka's cheeks at his words. "We're going to fix this."

The distant wail of some lost creature echoed down the alley and into the lifeless streets. Anakin's arms tightened around his young, shaken padawan for a heart beat longer, before pulling away, and directing her over to the wall.

They sat shoulder to shoulder along the alley's wall.

"I am…" Ahsoka took a breath not wanting to admit, "afraid…Master." She hated the feeling of fear. She hated it more having to admit it.

"Hey, listen I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I will protect you." He wanted her to understand how much he cared for her. She was so important to him, even if it was against the Jedi code. In his eye's Ahsoka Tano was every bit a Skywalker as he was.

After along moment Ahsoka nodded, her eyes lost in thought, slowly started to clear, "I know." And she did. He would fight the galaxy for her. He already had on more than one occasion.

"Okay." Anakin nodded firmly, a small smile graced his lips, "I'm going to have to chase you next time."

"I understand Master."

A street light near the alleys entrance flickered.

"The council expects me to bring you in." The very thought sent shards of shrapnel through his chest, "You just run. Don't get caught. Meanwhile I'm going to find who did this." Anger danced on his words as he drew his metal hand up into a fist.

"Yes, Master." Ahsoka stood, already feeling better.

Shouting voices called from the street by the alley. A police speeder shot past the entrance. The two Jedi dropped further into the shadows.

"I have to go. You'll be all right?" He asked, standing beside Ahsoka.

"The best taught me Master."

Anakin turned to face her. He casually reached up with his left hand and wiped her last tears away with his thumb, "Hang in there Snips."

"You too Master," She smiled. They both flipped their hoods up and went to part ways when Ahsoka called through the force.

 _Thank you Anakin._

 _Anytime Ahsoka._

With a new rush of energy flaring through her body, Ahsoka stood taller. She would push on to the last breath. They both would as Master, and Padawan.

 _The End_

If you've ever looked over the original version what are your thoughts? Do you like one over the other? Thanks for reading either way!


End file.
